


Pain

by nameless_trash



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Free Verse, Pain, Poetry, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_trash/pseuds/nameless_trash
Summary: Cynical criticism build uponLayers of love and hatred.Twisting, they wove inEnsared my very being.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No one ever seems to recognise cynical laughter. Those close to me think I make light of heavy topics.
> 
> Maybe I've really lost it.

The pain growing within   
Makes me want to cry  
Yet numbed me and  
I think I'm delirious.

Cynical criticism build upon  
Layers of love and hatred.  
Twisting, they wove in  
Ensared my very being.

Pretty sugary words calm  
Not my heart nor mind.  
The voices ring louder still  
Over the awful din.

Actions spoke louder  
Crushing breath,  
Holding still,  
Into submission.

Dim is the world   
Behind the bright   
Lights dancing in  
My eyes.


End file.
